


The Vigilante Harlequin

by RamdomReader



Series: Steter week 2020 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Supernatural Is Known, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, BAMF Stiles, Demons and angels show up briefly, Half-Human Stiles Stilinski, I wasn't sure about the rating, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mentions of Death, Non-Human Claudia Stilinski, Non-Human Stiles Stilinski, Part-human Stiles Stilinski, Stiles' vigilante name is Harlequin, Vigilante Stiles Stilinski, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamdomReader/pseuds/RamdomReader
Summary: Peter is assigned to work on case about new vigilante Harlequin. He builds a friendship with the enigmatic vigilante, which blossoms into a romance.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Steter week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850164
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83
Collections: Steter Week 2020





	The Vigilante Harlequin

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Harlequin

Peter was far too tired to handle this. He’d just returned from a negotiation with Alpha Thompson and Left Hand Roberts, and now the Council wanted him to look into some vigilante who’d been dubbed Harlequin. Whoever this ‘Harlequin’ was, they were skilled, and Peter found himself growing reluctantly impressed and he read through the files. They’d first shown up on the scene during an attack by hunters on a coven of witches based a town over from Beacon Hills. They’d killed one of the hunters and left the rest unconscious. The coven had given statements which Peter had access to since he worked with law enforcement on behalf of the supernatural. Harlequin was described as lithe, agile, fast and stronger than they seemed. They also had very strong magic which they had used in the fight. The head of the coven had said, “Their magic is stronger than any I’ve sensed before. I’m not massively powerful, and neither are most of the people I know, but _that._ It felt… almost like a contained hurricane, like they could have caused so much damage, so much harm, but they didn’t. I couldn’t tell what they were doing magic-wise, even though I’m usually good at that, because they were too powerful. They saved our lives, and I’m grateful for that, but I don’t know what they are, and I’m not sure I want to.”

They’d done a lot more since then. The general consensus was that they weren’t human, but no-one had any idea what they were. They rarely spoke, and their voice was described differently by everyone who heard it. In short, they were an enigma without any clues to solve. Peter had been put on the case because he was one of the best at what he did, but he had no ides where to start with this one. At least Harlequin wasn’t particularly violent, otherwise he’d have a serious issue on his hands. Every magic user who’d encountered him had said his magic felt more powerful than anyone they’d ever encountered before.

The first time Peter encountered Harlequin he was terrified. He was trapped in a building with mountain ash along with his friends Carlene and Taylor. All three of them were ‘wolves and powerful Left Hands. They smelt smoke and expected to die, so they were all surprised when Harlequin saved their lives. They had to give statements and were asked to share everything they could remember about Harlequin, no matter how inconsequential it might seem.

Peter interacted with Harlequin several times after that and they eventually built up a good working relationship. He hadn’t found out much about Harlequin, but he did know that the other’s pronouns were he/him. 

Harlequin was fighting what seemed like shadows that flickered in and out of sight. “What are those?” Peter yelled, running up.   
“Demons!” Harlequin yelled back.   
“Is there anything I can do to help?”  
“Not really!”  
Then, there’d been a boom that shook Peter to the core, and everything had fallen. He and Harlequin were trapped together. Neither of them had any serious injuries, so they’d be fine for a while.

“So, demons are real.” Peter said after a while.  
“Yeah. So are angels. They all hate me because I’m ‘unnatural’,” Harlequin said, making air quotes round ‘unnatural’.  
“Unnatural?” Peter asked, “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,” he added hurriedly.  
“No it’s fine. My mother wasn’t human. I don’t know what she was, but I know she wasn’t human. I only found out for sure fairly recently. I had suspicions as a kid, but I never asked or anything like that. Once my magic showed up, I went to a guy I knew for some help. He told me he’d do his best, but my magic felt unlike anything he knew. He ended up sending me to some more powerful people and they all told me my magic didn’t feel like it was of human origin. I’ve been called unnatural by a few magic-users as well as demons and angels.”  
Peter nodded, unsure what to say.

A few months later, Peter finally found the courage to ask Harlequin out. He said yes delightedly, and then told Peter that his real name was Stiles. “Thank you. You didn’t need to do that,” Peter said.  
“I wanted to. I’ll meet you at Clara’s Coffee on Saturday at 10 if that works for you.”  
“That works fine.”  
  


Stiles was stunning and fantastic company. Peter had heard him be sarcastic before, but he was far more so out of costume.   
“I need to be more professional in costume,” he explained when Peter asked.  
“Out of costume I’m more natural. You know me well already though. I let my personality come through, I was just less teasing and sarcastic.”  
“Makes sense.”

Peter could tell Stiles was nervous when he said he wanted to introduce Stiles to his family, but he agreed. Stiles got on well with everyone, even old Carolina. They could all tell he wasn’t totally human by his scent, but no-one commented which Peter knew Stiles appreciated.

Peter kept Stiles’ secret willingly. Stiles was helping people as Harlequin and, the truth of it was, he could do things that Peter and those connected to the Council and law enforcement couldn’t. Peter would keep Stiles’ secret for as long as was necessary, and he would do it willingly for the man he loved.


End file.
